


A Certain Kind of Drowning

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Chapter 49, wryness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people call it love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I came up with for Erwin and Levi, post-chapter 49. Please enjoy and concrits are always welcomed!

It is the wobbling of the knees, the clench of your teeth, that indescribable pang blooming in your heart that fucking knocks your breath away and _damn_ it all, you might as well just bawl from it than go on with that blasted smarting in your eyes.

Here is the man, right arm gone and his hair uncharacteristically mussed but all you do -- _or rather, all you can do_ \-- is place your palm over the middle of his chest and gaze levelly at Erwin’s sunken countenance.

Then, harsh and soft, you whisper: _thanks for making it out alive somehow, you bastard._

( _some people call it love; you just think that it should be classified as a certain kind of drowning_ )


End file.
